


Danger, Adventure, or Mindblowing Sex

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Healthy Citadel Tag, I warned for Rape/Non-Con but it's just Furiosa's past as a wife, Max is a sappy sappy boyfriend, My Id is not at all interested in angst right now, No Actual Non-Con Here, Smut, Smutty Plot, The Citadel is overcrowded and sex-obsessed now that no one is starving, The Wives and the Vuvalini Ship Max and Furiosa, The working title was Wasteland Sex Romp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time he whisks her away is for just a few hours. He drives, and he squeezes her knee, and she whoops and laughs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger, Adventure, or Mindblowing Sex

Sometimes, when the spires of the Citadel grow too close and the echoes too loud, Max disappears. He grabs a few cans of guzzoline and a few canteens of water, kisses Furiosa if they're alone, and goes.

He never goes far, and he never stays long; his absences become shorter and further apart without his noticing. He'll return, and one of the girls will say slyly, "So soon?" and he'll walk away before he can blush. He's too old to blush.

He's heard the Vuvalini teasingly offer Furiosa courting advice, too, and he's seen her scowl in reply with the tiniest bit of curiosity mixed in, but he pretends not to notice any of it.

*

He's been away for just two days, some 400 days into the Citadel's new government (he can never count them precisely, like she can) when he smells her on the wind. She smells fresh, and green, like the grasses they grow now for grain, like sorghum and millet and even a hint of petrichor. 

He stops, gets out of his car, looks around. There is no green.

It's a good time for lunch, though, so he eats the last of his fresh vegetables and some snake jerky, drinks his fill of water, and thinks.

He drives some more and stops for the night, still thinking, under the wasteland sky.

When he wakes and smells green again, smells _her_ , it hits him so hard he rolls his eyes at himself. Then he jumps in the car and drives straight back.

She says yes before he's done asking.

*

The first time he whisks her away is for just a few hours. He drives, and he squeezes her knee, and she whoops and laughs.

The first night she stays away with him is even better. He watches her drive his car, watches her masturbate, fucks her in the passenger seat, and finally licks into her until she screams so loudly that two dingoes reply.

Now they're more often away for two or three days, sometimes five. They visit settlements, note changes in terrain, trade for seeds and plants and tiny saplings from a book Dag gave him for the purpose, acquire a couple goats and inquire after a ram. More than once they save a life. ("Saved your life," one of his ghosts said. "Yes," he said, having finally learned they'd go away more quickly if he didn't fight back.) It's not all about fucking.

The fucking is nice, though.

*

There is no privacy in the Citadel. Furiosa grew up sleeping with Wives, with War Pups, with War Boys, and finally with other Imperators, who at least had their own beds. (Only one of them had ever tried to touch her, she said, and she'd killed him. Unfortunately, it had become one of Joe's favorite jokes. Fortunately, his retelling had scared the shit out of the rest.)

The new government has moved everyone from the ground up into the spires, so while the people are safer, the crowding is worse. Two or three families to a room is better than anyone burning in the sun. Tunnelling has replaced war as the primary industry and Furiosa was offered one of the first new rooms, but she declined. 

So she and Max share a space with the four girls. It's larger than most, and there are curtains between the beds, but the illusion of privacy fools no one. After a lot of giggling that tested Furiosa's temper and forced him to hide in the kitchen, peeling potatoes and scrubbing floors, for an entire evening, they worked out a system that allows them all some time alone if they want it. It's far from perfect.

Other couples duck into dark and not-so-dark corners, to the amusement -- not embarrassment -- of passersby. With more food and water and new, fulfilling work, more healthy people and even some reasons for joy, there'll be a baby boom soon. The tunnelling may never end.

Furiosa has access to places others don't -- storerooms, control rooms -- but rumors roil around her on a good day, and they can't risk it.

Now they have other options.

*

When it's too dark to drive, they build a fire, if it's safe, and share rations while they watch the stars or study maps, side by side. There's no need to speak, usually, with Furiosa. Sometimes they discuss their day or her plans for the Citadel. Sometimes he tells her about Before, because there are things he needs her to know. Sometimes she tells him stories the Many Mothers recited to scare the monsters away, as they held the children close.

Sometimes, they just sleep. They have to split the watches, but Max doesn't mind. He's so besotted he spends as much time watching her as watching the horizon. He's woken in the night to find her doing the same. "Sleep," she says, touching his hair, and he does.

*

Tonight is the third night, and they've agreed to return tomorrow.

Nakedness is never wise in the desert, though they've risked it occasionally, and the spot they're in is as safe as they can be -- between the Citadel and the Bullet Farm, which have recently reaffirmed a treaty. Dunes hide them from view of both towns. Still, it's far too cold this night for bare skin.

So they're stretched out on their sides between two Vuvalini blankets, Max's back against the front tire, his left hand in her pants and her right hand in his. They both have warm, knit hats, because Furiosa hates it when her head is cold.

He kisses her neck, sucks on her ear, mouths his way down to her neckline and drags his tongue along the edge. She squirms, trying to pull him closer. He has two fingertips between her labia but he can't reach inside, and his thumb can barely move on her clit. In her frustration she squeezes his dick a little too hard, and he squeaks.

She huffs into his neck and says, "Not enough." Then she throws off the blanket, looking around their campsite like she's planning a battle maneuver. He grins. The expression on her face portends either danger (which is fun), adventure (also fun), or a mindblowing orgasm, and he'll follow her without question into any of the three.

"Sit," she says, pulling him up, and "down," as she fumbles at his waistband, and "shoulders," as she throws a blanket over his head. He's still grinning as he follows her orders, shoving his pants to his thighs, leaning back against the tire. The blanket under his bare ass is scratchy as hell but it only makes him more eager.

Furiosa can't get at her own clothes fast enough for her satisfaction, without her prosthesis, so he helps. She tugs and spins and spreads her legs as wide as she can with her pants around her calves, and then she's sliding down on him, her back to his chest.

He wraps the blanket tightly around both of them, drops his nose into her hair, and growls out her name.

She doesn't have much leverage in this position, so she bounces just a little, slipping her hand between her legs. Max uses the strength in his thighs to drive into her, and she lets out a soft sound at the back of her throat every time.

Furiosa had never had an orgasm by any hand but her own, before; she still often bats his hand away. He loves it, loves when she takes control and takes what she needs. She'll get there with or without him, but she prefers to ride together. 

She rotates her hips, changes the angle, and shudders with a long moan as her hand stills. He licks her ear and smiles. That was fast. He knows she has more in her. 

"Let me?" he says.

Her head drops back on her shoulder and she nods. "Max."

"Furiosa," he says into her neck. "Here, hold the blanket." They switch their hands carefully, keeping out the cold air.

She's so, so wet, and so, so soft, and her muscles are still spasming around him. He rotates his hips and touches her slowly, skimming, wanting to make her soar as high as he can. She breathes in shallow breaths and makes tiny, little movements until Max can hardly hold on, until her hips finally start to speed up. Her whole body shudders in his arms as she says, "Now, now, now."

The one thing that's guaranteed to make them both come is to slide his finger up inside her, next to his penis. He does, holding back though he wants to move quickly, drawing out the pleasure until her breath hitches and she convulses. She loses control of her limbs for a few long moments (he loves, _loves_ that) before falling back into him, boneless. 

He follows right behind her and then stares at the sky while he catches his breath. The wind chills the sweat-slick skin of his neck.

She sighs happily and curls up in his lap, sitting sideways, her head resting on his chest and her hat slipping down over one eye. "That was nice."

"Better than nice."

She laughs, a little. She's the one who's always sleepy afterwards; Max is wide awake, his blood still buzzing.

"I'll take first watch," he says, as he always does.

She hums.

He gets out from underneath her to fetch a canteen and a cloth. Once they've cleaned up and righted their clothes and Max has a gun in his hand and three more within reach, Furiosa settles down with her head in his lap and his fingers in her hair. 

Tomorrow, they'll go home. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> A Mark Twain quote helped inspire this story, but that was before Max informed me that at least 83% of his brainspace is taken up with boning Furiosa. Also, Charlize was apparently freezing for the entire shoot, therefore, hats.
> 
> Thanks to bethanyactually for the once-over.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here I am on Tumblr and there's lots more Mad Max.](http://nandamai.tumblr.com)


End file.
